Useless ? I don't think so
by Fred TVS
Summary: Alex se sent mis à l’écart et inutile, il veut quitter le scoobygang. En plus, Buffy est sur les nerfs à cause de Parker ah je vous jure celle là !, et pour une fois, ses crises de nerfs vont servir à quelque chose.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Useless ? I don't think so...  
**Auteur** : Fred TVS  
**Résumé** : Alex se sent mis à l'écart et inutile, il veut de quitter le scooby-gang. En plus, Buffy est sur les nerfs à cause de Parker (ah je vous jure celle là !), et pour une fois, ses crises de nerfs vont servir à quelque chose.  
**Note de l'auteur** : Pas d'Anya (ouf!) ! Giles est encore l'observateur de Buffy.

Fac de Sunnydale.  
Le soleil inondait de lumière les bâtiments universitaires et un monde fou s'amassait dans la cour. Buffy et Willow étaient assises à une table dehors, et révisaient pour leur contrôle de psycho qui avait lieu dans quelques minutes.

Buffy : Oh, c'est pas possible ! Je comprends rien. J'y arriverais jamais, regarde moi ça.  
Willow : C'est vrai que si tu t'y étais prise plus tôt tu ...

Buffy lui lança un regard noir.

Willow : J'ai rien dit.  
Buffy : Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais fait ! Mais j'ai pas eu de temps à moi entre les patrouilles et les autres cours ces derniers jours. C'est pas juste. Tu crois que si je disais à Mme Walsh que je suis la Tueuse elle m'offrirait un traitement de faveur ?

Willow lui sourit. 

Willow : Je sais pas... En attendant, t'auras qu'à copier sur moi.  
Buffy : Ouais, c'est une meilleure idée j'crois.  
Willow : Oh, voilà Alex.  
Buffy : Bah, qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?  
Willow : Tu as oublié qu'il était barman maintenant ?

Alex : Salut les filles.  
Buffy et Willow : Salut.  
Alex : Alors, qu'est ce que vous faites de beau ?  
Buffy : On tente... enfin je tente de retenir quelque chose des cours mais je ne comprends strictement rien... et ça m'énerve !  
Alex : Ah, quand je te vois je me dis que je suis content d'avoir arrêter les études !  
Buffy : Oh, tu peux parler toi ! Je préfère largement ma situation à la tienne ! Vivre dans une cave et travailler dans ce bar miteux, brrr.

Willow donna un grand coup de pied à sa meilleure amie sous la table. Buffy se tût immédiatement.

Alex : Oui ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Continue j'ten pris, _vexé._  
Buffy : Non, rien.  
Alex : J'aime pas les choses quand elles sont dites à moitié.

Willow fit mine de regarder sa montre.

Willow: Alex, on doit y aller, on va être en retard en cours, _tentant de mettre fin à la naissante dispute. _On se voit plus tard.  
Buffy : Oui, on va en cours, nous, _en insistant sur le 'nous'_.  
Alex : Ca veut dire quoi ça ?  
Buffy : Oh rien. Tu devrais peut être aller travailler, ils ont besoin de toi pour balayer et nettoyer.

Alex ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'en alla.__

Willow : Alex, reviens ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris Buffy ! Tu n'as pas vu à quel point ce que tu as dit l'a vexé ? Tu...  
Buffy : Oh, tu y vas un peu fort. J'ai rien dit de si...  
Willow : Si ! Je sais pas ce qui t'arrives en ce moment, depuis que Parker...  
Buffy : Pourquoi tu parles de Parker ? J'en ai rien à faire de celui là.  
Willow : J'ai pas dit le contraire.  
Buffy : Alors, pourquoi tu en parles ? C'est fini cette histoire, ok ?  
Willow : Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?  
Buffy : Je m'énerves pas ! Bon, on va en cours.

_  
_  
Le soir même, Willow était étendu sur le lit de sa chambre universitaire, les yeux rivés au plafond. Elle avait passée une très mauvaise journée. Buffy était assise sur son propre lit et ne faisait que se plaindre depuis déjà quelques minutes. Willow faisait mine d'écouter les plaintes de son amie, mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter ses sautes d'humeur. En effet, depuis que Parker l'avait salement abandonné après avoir profité d'elle, elle se comportait d'une façon étrange et agressive envers les autres. Et ce matin, Alex n'avait pas été épargné. _Alex_... Willow se redressa sur son lit.

Buffy : ...alors tu vois, je lui ait dit que si elle continuait à me chercher, elle allait recevoir mon poing en pleine..., _mimant le geste_.  
Willow, _lui coupant la parole_ : Buffy.  
Buffy : Oui ?  
Willow : Tu devrais essayer de te reposer, te calmer tu vois. Essayer de décompressez, tu es à cran ces dernier temps.  
Buffy : Vous me dites tous de décompresser mais si vous répéter tous la même chose comment voulez vous que je décompresse !

Willow, agaçée, se leva, prit son manteau et l'enfila.

Buffy : Bah, où tu vas ?  
Willow : Je vais allez voir Alex.  
Buffy : Ah... tu veux que je t'accompagne ?  
Willow : Euh, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée... vu qu'hier... enfin tu sais...  
Buffy : Dis plutôt que tu veux pas que je vienne, tu en as marre de m'écouter parler, je le sais.  
Willow : Buffy – _en soupirant_ –   
Buffy : Non, ne dit rien, j'ai compris.  
Willow : Ecoutes moi bien Buffy. J'en ai assez. Là, je vais allez voir Alex parce qu'hier tu as vraiment dépassé les bornes, et je vais tenter de réparer ce que tu as fait. – _excédée_ -. Et si tu viens, ça va encore dégénérer, je le sais. Alors, à plus tard !

Elle sortit en claquant la porte. Mais elle revint dans la chambre quelques secondes plus tard.

Willow : Et oui, j'en ai marre que tu te plaignes sans cesse !

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et partit, laissant Buffy seule et lésée.

Willow débarqua dans le bar ou Alex travaillait. Il n'y avait personne, aucun client à l'horizon. Willow jeta un œil à l'horloge, cette dernière affichait vingt-deux heures. A cette heure ci, Alex était supposé être encore là, mais ce n'était pourtant pas le cas. Elle s'avança et vint s'appuyer sur le comptoir. 

Willow : Y'a quelqu'un ?

Un homme sortit de la réserve.

Homme : Qu'est que vous voulez jeune fille ? Bière ? Vodka ?  
Willow : Euh, non merci. Je cherche Alex, vous savez le garçon qui est sensé travailler ici avec vous.  
Homme : Tiens donc, figurez vous que moi aussi je le cherche ! Et si je le trouve, ça va mal aller pour lui !  
Willow : Pourquoi ça ?  
Homme : Il n'est pas venu travailler aujourd'hui !

Willow : Ah bon ?  
Homme : Et non ! Et j'ai dû m'occuper seul du service ce soir ! Si vous le voyez, dites lui de venir me voir.  
Willow : D'accord. Merci, au revoir.

Willow sortit bredouille du bar où son ami était sensé se trouver. Où était il ? Pourquoi n'était il pas venu travailler ? Willow se mit en marche vers la maison des Harris. Elle entra par la cave, qui était actuellement la chambre d'Alex, pour ne pas réveiller ses parents. Heureusement pour elle, la porte de sa « chambre » n'était jamais fermée à clef. Elle entra et vit Alex allongé sur son lit.

Willow : Alex ?  
Alex : Will ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
Willow : Je m'inquiétais pour toi. Tu n'es pas venu travailler aujourd'hui ?  
Alex : Non, comment tu le sais ?  
Willow : Je suis passé au bar. D'ailleurs, ton patron à l'air sacrément remonté contre toi.  
Alex : J'men fiche de ça.

Willow vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son ami.

Willow : Ca va pas ?  
Alex : Pas fort, non.

Willow : C'est à cause de ce qu'a dit Buffy ce matin ? Tu sais, il faut pas lui en vouloir, en ce moment, elle ne sait plus trop où elle en est et... un rien la met hors d'elle.  
Alex : Je ne lui en veux pas...  
Willow : Ah bon ?  
Alex : Enfin, si, je lui en veux, mais le pire dans tout ça c'est...  
Willow : C'est quoi ?  
Alex : C'est qu'elle a raison.  
Willow : Comment ça ?  
Alex : Vous, vous avez un but, vous avez un chemin à suivre. Moi, j'ai quoi ? J'ai rien. Je ne suis rien. Je sers qu'à « balayer et nettoyer », comme elle l'a si bien dit. Et toute ma vie sera comme ça. Je passerais de boulots minables en boulot minables. En réalité, je ne sers à rien.

Willow : Alex ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de dire ! Tu...  
Alex , _lui coupant la parole_ : Et tiens, tu peux me dire en quoi je suis utile au groupe ? Buffy est la Tueuse, toi, une sorcière, Oz, le loup garou, Giles, l'observateur... J'y pense depuis quelques semaines d'ailleurs... depuis que vous êtes tous rentrés à la FAC.

Willow : Mais non ! Tout ce que tu dis est faux ! Tu réagis comme ça à cause de Buffy ce matin.

Alex : Non, Will. Ce n'est pas seulement à cause de Buffy. Je te l'ai dit, cela fait un moment que c'est comme ça. Et je crois que je devrais partir, m'éloigner... pour réfléchir à tout ça.  
Willow : Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu parles pas sérieusement là ?  
Alex : Si.  
Non : Mais... Non !  
Alex : Willow, je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais, je n'ai aucune utilité à Sunnydale. Plus rien ne me retient ici.  
Willow Ah oui... Et moi alors ? Tu m'oublies , _en commençant à pleurer_.

Alex prit son amie dans ses bras.

Alex : Excuse moi. Et voilà, j'ai réussi à te faire pleurer, quel imbécile !  
Willow : Alex, si tu m'abandonnes je ne suis plus rien. Sans toi, je ne suis plus rien. J'ai besoin de toi.

Elle se libéra de son étreinte et le regarda dans les yeux.

Willow : Je t'aime.  
Alex : Moi aussi.

Ils basculèrent et se retrouvèrent tous deux allongés sur le lit, côte à côte. Willow se réfugia dans le seul endroit où elle se sentait bien : les bras de son meilleur ami. Elle posa se tête sur son torse, tandis qu'il lui jouait avec ses cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment.

...


	2. Chapitre 2

Willow se réveilla. Elle se demanda un instant où elle était. Mais elle se rappela rapidement qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec Alex. Ce dernier se tenait à côté d'elle et la regardait.

Willow : Ca fait longtemps que tu me regardes dormir ?  
Alex : Un moment oui.  
Willow : Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Alex : Oh, pour rien. T'es mignonne quand tu dors... même quand tu ne dors pas d'ailleurs. – _en souriant_ -.

Willow lui rendit son sourire.

Willow : Ha bon ?  
Alex : Oui, très.  
Willow: Il est quelle heure ?  
Alex : Pas loin de 8h30.  
Willow : Quoi ? Déjà ! Mais je vais être en retard ! Il faut absolument que j'y aille. C'est pas possible !

Willow se leva d'un bond, et s'activa. Alex, quant à lui, restait allongé sur le lit et un sourire se dessina sur son visage, en voyant Willow qui faisait tout pour ne pas arriver en retard. La sorcière prit son manteau, son sac et sortit en courant de la pièce. Mais elle revint quelques secondes plus tard.

Willow : J'ai oublié quelque chose.  
Alex : Quoi ?

Elle se pencha sur Alex, qui était encore à moitié allongé sur le lit, déposa un baiser sur sa joue et se rendit en cours. Un autre sourire illumina le visage d'Alex.

_Et voilà, elle est partie... J'aurais voulu que cette nuit dure toujours, ou au moins, un peu plus longtemps, je me suis sentit si bien près d'elle. J'allais pourtant vraiment mal, elle est arrivée, et tout est redevenu clair. Ma petite Willow... Que ferais-je sans toi ? Oui, elle est la seule chose qui me retient ici. Elle est vraiment adorable. J'aurais pu passer des heures à la regarder dormir, elle était si belle. C'est comme ça que chaque journée devrait commencer, et finir... Ne m'en veux pas, mais je crois que je viens de me rendre compte que je t'aime bien plus que tu ne le crois... _

Willow se précipita dans sa salle de cours, mais heureusement pour elle, la prof n'était pas encore là. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Buffy et d'Oz.

Willow : Salut.  
Oz : Salut mon amour, _en l'embrassant_. Dis, c'est pas dans tes habitudes d'arriver en retard.  
Willow : Oui, je sais, mais je me suis réveillé un peu trop tard ce matin. En tout cas, je suis là.  
Buffy : Salut – _d'une petite voix_ -.

Willow : Ah Buffy...Je m'excuse pour hier, j'y aie été un peu fort. Je n'aurais pas dû.

Willow s'attendit à ce que son amie se mette à lui faire les pires reproches du monde, mais à sa grande surprise, celle-ci garda son calme et s'excusa aussi.

Buffy : Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse. J'ai vraiment été infernale avec tout le monde, surtout avec toi et Alex. D'ailleurs, tu as été le voir, alors, il va bien, il ne m'en veut pas trop ?  
Willow : Euh... il va bien, t'en fais pas.  
Buffy : Tu crois qu'il va m'en vouloir longtemps.  
Willow : Non, ne t'inquiètes pas.  
Buffy : Au fait, tu n'es pas rentrée cette nuit.  
Willow : Non, justement j'ai dormit chez Alex.

Cette information n'échappa pas aux oreilles d'Oz.

Buffy : Ah.

Oz : Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es arrivée en retard.

Willow : Quoi ?  
Oz : Non, rien, _avec un sourire_.

Mme Walsh entra dans la salle, le cours commença.  
Après un quart d'heure de cours, Willow décrocha totalement et se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle se remémora la soirée d'hier. Elle se souvint encore du choc qu'elle avait subit lorsque Alex émit la possibilité de quitter Sunnydale. Cette nouvelle avait eu sur elle l'effet d'une bombe. Elle s'était sentit complètement dépitée, elle savait qu'elle ne deviendrait rien sans lui. Il était sa moitié, ils avaient grandis ensemble et personne ne la connaissait aussi bien que lui. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle tenait à lui beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

Oz : Willow...  
Willow : Hin ? Quoi ?  
Oz: Tu rêves ?  
Willow: Euh, non, ça va.  
Oz : A quoi tu penses ?  
Willow : A rien. – _en souriant_ -

C'était les vacances scolaires. Willow et Alex étaient au Bronze, et dansaient comme des fous sur la piste. Depuis deux semaines, ils étaient devenus inséparables, et passaient leurs journées ainsi que leurs soirées ensembles. Oz s'était d'ailleurs disputé avec Willow à ce sujet, en lui disant qu'elle ne lui consacrait pas assez de temps et qu'elle était toujours en compagnie d'Alex. Mais elle n'en avait rien à faire, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était passer du temps avec son meilleur ami, car il n'y a pas si longtemps, il avait failli partir, et elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Après s'être suffisamment amusé, ils décidèrent de rentrer. Alex raccompagna Willow chez elle : pendant les vacances elle retournait dans sa maison, plutôt que de rester dans sa chambre universitaire.

Alex : Et voilà, on est arrivés.  
Willow : Oui, _se laissant tomber sur son lit. _Pfou, je suis crevée._  
_

Alex s'assit à côté d'elle.

Alex : Tu as passée une bonne soirée ?  
Willow : Evidement ! Toutes les soirées qu'on passe ensemble sont super !  
Alex : C'est vrai qu'on s'est pas mal amusé ces derniers temps... Merci.

Willow se redressa sur son lit.

Willow : Merci ?  
Alex : Oui, merci. Merci pour tout, sans toi je serais au fond du gouffre. Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Willow posa sa main sur la joue d'Alex, et le regarda intensément. Leurs visages devinrent de plus en plus proches et leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Alex fut très surpris, il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'il se retenait de ne pas « craquer » et de dire à Willow ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais finalement, c'était elle qui faisait le premier pas. Quand le baiser prit fin, Willow ne savait pas où se mettre.

Willow : Pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû.  
Alex : Si ça n'avait pas été toi, c'est moi qui l'aurais fait alors... Je t'aime, _lâcha t'il après un long moment de silence_.

Willow le regarda un moment. Alex s'attendait au pire...

Willow : Moi aussi.

Et pourtant...

Elle se remit à l'embrasser passionnément, sans se douter qu'Oz, qui était caché derrière la porte-fenêtre de la chambre, avait tout vu et tout entendu...


End file.
